El secuestro de la cajera
by renax3023
Summary: El banco de Happy Tree es asaltado por cuatro tipos y Giggles, una de las cajeras es secuestrada por uno de los asaltantes, quien posteriormente pedira una jugosa recompensa a cambio de su vida...¿como te sentirias si te enamoras de tu secuestrador? o ¿que sentirias si te enamoras de tu rehen? ¿podrán estos dos estar juntos ante tal adversidad?...pues entra y descubreloXD.
1. Tras la pista del BMW

_Hola, hola, hola, hola...soy yo otra vez con un nuevo fan fic XD esperando sea de su agrado X3_

_Empecemos:_

* * *

"**Tras la pista del BMW" **

En una noche de luna con el manto abrazador de estrellas en el firmamento, bueno ocultas por la luminiscencia cegadora de la ciudad Happy Tree, pero aun así todas como testigos de la graduación de los ex-universitarios.

-¡siiii...!- gritaron los nuevos profesionales lanzando las mucetas a los aires como es de costumbre.

La diversión, la fiesta y los continuos ¿Qué harás ahora que te graduaste? Eran participes de esta celebración.

Ya pasada la noche, la hermosa joven de cabello rosa que no llegaba más abajo de sus hombros, toda radiante llego a su mansión, si, su familia es una de las mas acaudaladas de todo Happy Tree.

Estaba que el sueño se la llevaba así que decidió que era todo por ese día maravilloso.

-señorita Giggles- le llamo una de sus muchas empleadas.

-si, que se te ofrece- contesto con su dulce voz.

-su padre la espera en el despacho.

-ya me imagino para que será- dijo para si.

Al entrar se encontró a su padre en el sillón detrás del elegante escritorio de caoba recién comprado.

-¿para que me llamabas?

-siéntate hija- obedeció- me llena de nostalgia, sabes...hace algunos años era tu primer día de escuela y ahora, mírate- sonrió con ternura- ya concluiste tus estudios...como pasa el tiempo, creciste tan rápido.

-eso ya me lo dijiste papa- dijo divertida- ya dime que quieres decirme.

-siempre al grano, nunca cambias...pero si, te llame para decirte que te daré el deseado puesto de gerente en la mas exclusiva de mis empresas.

La peli rosada abrió los ojos producto de la sorpresa- pa papa yooo...

-no digas mas- interrumpió- es mi regalo para ti, cielo.

La peli rosada pensó-...discúlpame papa, eh te lo agradezco de corazón, pero.

-¿peero?

-no puedo aceptar tu regalo.

-¿que? Y porque no.

-lo siento papa, pero...quiero empezar desde abajo...no se si me entiendas...subir por mi misma, por mi propio esfuerzo.

-Giggles...

-gracias por el regalo, pero no...además hay muchos profesionales mas capacitados que yo que desean ese puesto.

-...- puso la cabeza gacha y luego se reincorporo- esta bien hija, me encanta que sepas valerte por ti misma.

Se abrazaron.

**Un año después…**

Había un conglomerado de gente que entraba y salía del banco (en algunos casos con precaución por la delincuencia que se manifiesta en cualquier lar del mundo). Las cajeras y demás empleados en esas horas se hacían dos para abastecer a todos los clientes. Las horas pasaban y las filas cesaban, llegando un pequeño descanso.

-que cansada estoy- dijo Lammy desesperanzándose en el sillón- por fin termino la hora pico.

-si- respondió la tímida Flaky- ¿ya es hora de almorzar?

-ya no falta mucho- dijo Giggles mirando el reloj.

Miraron a Petunia con ceño fruncido y los ojos en blanco ya que seguía en la computadora como la obsesiva compulsiva que es. Su apariencia al trabajar la hacia parecer que ha bebido 10 tazas de café cargado sin azúcar.

-Petunia, deja de ser tan organizada- dijo Giggles entre risitas.

-vas a explotar- continuo Lammy.

-tuvimos una oleada de clientes - sigue Flaky- descansa un poco.

-¡no hasta que termine!

En fin, no había forma de convencerla de que descanse en tiempitos como este.

-cuando te vas de gerente, Giggles- pregunto Flaky.

-si oye, mira que desaprovechar esa oportunidad- dijo Lammy.

-llegare ahí pero por mi misma- dijo entre risitas- porque yo lo alcance.

-uuh para entonces los extraterrestres habrán dominado el mundo- dijo Lammy entre risas y Giggles le dio un leve empujón riendo de igual manera.

Las filas de clientes comenzaron a crecer nuevamente, aunque no tan largas como antes, así, el factor tiempo seguía su curso llegando la hora sin sombra, pronto el turno de nuestras amigas se acabara por el momento.

En lo alto del cielo un frondoso sol iluminaba la gran ciudad, pero una nube lo oculto dando una oscura sombra, en ese lapso un Optra gris, se estaciono abruptamente saliendo de el cuatro tipos: un par de gemelos peli verdes, uno de ellos con sombrero, otro con un enorme garfio y el ultimo traía puesto un pasamontañas, los demás mascaras que ocultaban la mitad de su faz, todos vestían de negro y traían maletas.

Fue rápido, entraron y los gemelos que con sus metralletas para asalto dieron cinco tiros al techo, y como la reacción de todos en estas situaciones, intentaron esconderse o escapar gritando de pánico.

-todos al suelo y que nadie se mueva- exclamo el peli verde con sombrero- los guardias también- así lo hicieron.

El otro gemelo y el encapuchado fueron hacia la caja, mientras los otros dos amenazaban con matar a todo el que se interponga. De un fuerte golpe con sus armas rompieron la vitrina haciendo asustar a nuestras amigas y demás personal.

-¡tu!, pon el dinero en el bolso- grito exasperado el gemelo a Petunia- muévete mamita si no quieres morir.

-yya pperro nno mme ddispa pare- gimió y obedeció toda temblorosa mientras los demás con el alma en los labios.

El motín ya estaba en el lugar que le corresponde en estos casos.

-Ya vámonos- amenazo el de garfio- muévanse.

-mira si no queda nada- mando el gemelo al encapuchado.

Reviso a la maldita sea apuntando y mirando a la gente asustada que se ocultaba donde sea.

-ya esta todo, no falta nada.

-¡vámonos!- los tres salieron pero el encapuchado se tropieza con algo y cayo de bruces, mientras que los demás salieron del banco.

Los guardias no alcanzaron a los que se fueron pero tenían acorralado al encapuchado.

-atrápenlo- Sniffes mando a los guardias- que no se escape.

Apuntándole con sus armas se acercaron rápidamente para apresarlo.

El encapuchado se tornó nervioso y a punto de colapsar. Tenía que pensar rápido en cómo salir, miro a los lados en un zas hasta detenerse en una enorme maceta con una palmera pequeña notando que unos cabellos color rosa sobresalían entre el follaje ¡era su oportunidad!

Se agacho y agazapo hacia ahí sintiendo los disparos por encima de su cabeza. Los guardias apuntaron a la caja toda destrozada, alguien se levantó con brusquedad resultando ser Giggles que no dejaba de casi gritar y llorar de terror, con el encapuchado detrás suyo tomándola como rehén.

-ábranse a un lado- apunto en la cabeza de la jovencita aterrada- sino no quieren que la mate- la estancia abrió los ojos como platos apunto de colapsar.

Los guardias y personal del banco se hicieron a un lado para cuidar la integridad de la peli rosada.

-haber pelada, coge tu bolso porque iremos a tu auto- susurro amenazador en su oído.

-ssi ppero ppor ffavvor nno me ma mate.

Salieron rápidamente, el tipo la llevaba como costal de papas casi haciéndola caer y sin dejar de apuntarle, el estacionamiento era prácticamente en la entrada.

-¿cual es tu carro, lindura?

-ess ese- señalo al BMW negro de la esquina.

Eso fue rápido. Le quito la llave, abrió la puerta, empujo con brusquedad a Giggles hacia el interior y encendió el vehículo, saliendo del estacionamiento sin que alguien pudiera hacer algo.

-ya saben que le pasara si me disparan o persiguen- amenazo apuntando a Giggles quien lloraba apoyada a la puerta del acompañante.

El BMW salió disparado por las calles. Los amigos de Giggles estaban mas que aterrados, tenían que ayudarla.

-llamen a la policía- dijo Petunia al borde del colapso.

-ya lo hice- aclaro Handy- les conté todo y rastrearan el auto.

A los pocos minutos las patrullas buscaban al BMW como billete de 10000 dólares por todas las calles sin éxito alguno.

-no puedes conducir más rápido Lumpy- se quejó un poli peli verde.

-si pareces tortuga- gruño un peli castaño de aspecto hostil.

-Flippy y Cro-mamot esto es lo mas rápido que puedo ir.

Flippy saco su walkie.

-¿que pasa Sneaky?

-encontramos al auto, les enviare las coordenadas.

-perfecto estamos cerca- aclaro Lumpy.

Llegaron a una gran avenida atestada de autos, camiones, buses y todo transporte terrestre, localizando auto en cuestion.

El helicóptero de la poli lo seguía y en milésimas de segundo, un sin número de patrullas iban detrás del auto como abejas a la miel.

El BMW incremento la velocidad y Lumpy entro por una avenida logrando adelantarse casi imposiblemente, dos patrullas mas hicieron lo mismo.

Sincronizadamente acorralaron al auto quien no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse casi chocando contra una zapatería, en seguida los curiosos ya sea corriendo o en autos no podían faltar ocasionando un tráfico de esos que te hacen dar ganas de bajarte del carro para ir caminando.

Los patrulleros salieron de sus vehículos con sus armas en mano apuntando al auto.

-sal de ahí con las manos en alto- dijo Flippy en tono amenazador- ya no tienes escapatoria.

Los seguros se ajustaron y las películas negras hacían que no se vea nada del interior.

-no opongas resistencia- volvió a decir con el mismo tono- si no sales vendrá una grúa a remolcarte a la cárcel y no querrás vivir después de la paliza que te daremos ¡sal de ahí!

El sonidito de los seguros al alzarse hizo que los patrulleros vuelvan a cargar las armas, finalmente, salieron Nutty y Toothy con las manos alzadas, haciendo que se confundan un resto.

-¿dónde esta la chica?- dijo colérico Flippy apoyando bruscamente a Nutty al capo y Cro a Toothy, al mismo tiempo que los esposaban.

-¿de que me habla oficial?

-no se hagan- espeto Sneaky- mas les vale que hablen.

-en serio no sabemos nada- imploraron clemencia.

-voy a matarlos- espeto Flippy con los ojos en blanco y venitas en la sien.

-¡espera!- le detuvo mouse ka-boom- y si de verdad no saben nada ¿de dónde sacaron este auto?

-lo encontramos abandonado en la calle de atrás del estadio- contesto Toothy- con las llaves en el volante.

-es verdad oficial- interrumpió Nutty- créanos.

-claro- dijo Sneaky- el tipejo sabía que lo rastrearíamos y obvio que abandono el auto.

-y todavía en esa calle- dijo Cro- ahí roban de todo.

–lo dejo a propósito para que lo roben y tenernos como pendejos detrás de un señuelo...- dijo Lumpy.

-¡cállense de una maldita vez!- espeto colérico Flippy.

Silencio.

-Sneaky y Mouse llévense a estos delincuentes –ordeno Flippy –y el auto a la jefatura.

Los hombres obedecieron y la gente comenzó a dispersarse y el embotellamiento a desaparecer, además de todas las patrullas...bueno no todas.

Flippy se encontraba inclinado en la puerta del carro.

-estas bien- pregunto Cro.

El peli verde levanto lentamente la cabeza y sus ojos eran amarillos y su mirada aterradora.

-ah, es Fliqpy- dijo Lumpy sin extrañarse.

-muévanse hay que encontrarlo- dijo subiendo al auto- este no será el primero que se me escapa- mascullo con voz fiera y rio con malicia- juro que lo atrapare vivo y lo haré pagar, como que mi nombre es Fliqpy.

* * *

_Bien, con esto acabo el cap XD_

_Espero que les haya gustado n_n_

_Please...no olviden publicar reviews =)_

_Y ya con esto escrito, hasta la próxima, chau, chau..._


	2. Cambio de planes

"**Cambio de planes"**

_Flashback_

_Salieron a velocidad del territorio bancario, ya un poco lejos el encapuchado saco su celular y marco._

_-contesta, contesta- golpeando abruptamente el volante, ya es la tercera vez que llamaba a dicho número sin obtener respuesta- maldición- espeto volviendo a desquitarse con el volante._

_Giggles observaba nerviosa- si estas intentando algo estúpido, te matare- dijo apuntándole la cabeza._

_-nno no haree nnada- chillo, apretando los parpados. _

_-más te vale preciosa- tomo su celular- y lanza tu celu por la ventana, ¡ahorita!- con pena y nervios Giggles obedeció._

_Marco a otro número; 1, 2, 3, y a la 4 timbrada._

_-hola..._

_-Russell –dijo con alivio- al fin alguien me contesta._

_-mira, no puedo ayudarte a salir de la cárcel...llama a un abogado y..._

_-tarado, no estoy en la cárcel._

_-¿qué? Y como has conseguido escapar._

_-me pondría a reclamar por que me abandonaron, pero lo dejaremos para otro rato, en fin, escape tomando una rehén._

_-muy listo ¿cuál?_

_-una de las cajeras, la peli rosada eh...Russell, hola, estas ahí..._

_-ah, disculpa._

_-ayúdame a escapar- dijo con los nervios a punto de reventar- en pocos minutos un sin fin de patrullas me estará persiguiendo._

_-mmm, ya se, ve a la calle de atrás del estadio, te dejare un coche ahí, pero rápido, porque yo llego y por la misma me largo._

_-sí, te entiendo- colgó._

_El joven se detuvo sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una venda y la amarro a los ojos de Giggles, quien estaba más pálida que cadáver en anfiteatro._

_Puso en marcha el vehículo y su celular timbro- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Cuddles ya llegaste._

_-casi._

_-llame a Lifty y le dije lo que me dijiste._

_-porque a ti te contesta y a mí no._

_-da igual, dijo que lleves a la chica al escondite._

_Giggles escucho eso, y ya pensó que esos desgraciados se darán un banquete con su cuerpo, quiso llorar pero la venda no lo permitió._

_Llegaron al lugar, una calle llena de baches, al otro lado había un gran muro garabateado con grafitis, frases majaderas, que delimitaba un colegio con un campo de maíz, a la mitad de la calle había un corsa verde ya algo viejo._

_Cuddles se detuvo casi haciendo caer a nuestra amiga, la tomo del hombro sacándola del carro y la llevo al corsa, abrió la puerta del conductor y lanzo a Giggles al interior como costal de papas, ahí habían más vendas, y le amarro los tobillos, manos y boca fuertemente._

_Encendió el corsa y salieron disparados, dejando atrás al BMW con las llaves en el volante._

_Fin del flashback_

Cuddles llego al escondite, una casucha de mala muerte. Giggles se había dormido, por lo cual la saco en brazos, entro y la sentó en una silla, amarrándola como se hace en estos casos.

La peli-rosada estaba más dormida que una estatua, tanto que ni sintió la transición del coche a la silla, quedando con cabeza gacha.

Se quitó el pasamontañas dando un suspiro de calor y marcó el número de Russell, pero esta vez nada de nada, ya apunto de entrar en una crisis de ira llamo a Lifty, y ¡eureka!, le contesto.

-cabronazo mal nacido- dijo con los ojos en blanco y garrafal voz que te haría alejar el celular- donde están.

-¿estas enfadado?, tranquis, relax...

-¡tranquilo!, mejor cállate, ya traje a la chica y dame mi paga, tramposo de mierda.

-¿la paga? ¿Que paga?...aah... ¿de que paga me hablas?- rio.

Cuddles estaba rojo de furia- hijo de puta, no estoy de bromas ¡DAME LA PAGA!

-no no no, para mí que estas confundido- volvió a reír.

-voy a inyectarte gasolina y te prenderé fuego, mal nacido.

-aah, la paga- rio- creímos que te atrapo la poli, así que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.

Cuddles ya imagino que lo timaron- no no no, que hicieron con mi paga.

-nos la repartimos entre los tres.

-¿queee...? No es justo, saben mi problema y que necesito ese dinero con más urgencia que nadie.

-lo sabemos, tranquis- dijo con voz serena- nosotros estamos de camino a Europa y Russell en su barca a no sé dónde.

-y yo me voy al infierno- dijo sarcástico.

-no seas pesimista, esa chica está podrida en dinero, pide un rescate con lo que tú quieras y ya.

-crees que es así de simple y si me atrapan.

-yo lo haría y puedes pedir más de lo que te tocaba y...

-¿y?

-estarán los dos solos y...- rio.

-¡cállate!, necesito ese dinero para hoy, es de vida o muerte.

-chao pescado- cortó.

Cuddles se sentó mirando el suelo refunfuñando por su mala suerte, pero sabía que Lifty tenía razón, podía pedir una suma más cuantiosa, también sabiendo que era muy peligroso y que hasta su vida se veía inmersa.

Decidido, se levantó y saco las vendas de los ojos y boca de Giggles, despertándola bruscamente, pero esta, en vez de colapsar, observo al joven con detenimiento.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?

-es que...- murmuro mirando al joven como de su edad, cabello rubio-ondulado y ojos azules- no tienes pinta de secuestrador.

Cuddles se dio cuenta que no traía puesto el pasamontañas por lo que se lo puso en un 2x3.

_Soy una mierda- _pensó_- _más te vale olvidar mi rostro, sabes el número de tus padres o alguien más que te conoce.

-s-se el de mi padre.

-genial, sino me hubiera tocado mandar anónimos a la dirección donde vives.

Tomo su celular- el número- Giggles se lo dio, pero en lugar de llamar, lo guardo y salió dejándola con los vendajes como antes.

Condujo hacia un lugar un poco alejado del escondite, estacionándose en un caber café, cerro los parpados dando un largo suspiro, nervioso por lo que iba hacer. Entro a una de las cabinas y marco, contestando de inmediato un hombre todo preocupado.

-hola ¿con quién hablo?

-con el que se llevó a su hija- afuera nadie oía la conversación pero aun así hablo con sigilo.

-maldito, donde la tiene...

-shh, shh, tranquis, ella duerme plácidamente y no le he hecho nada- rio con malicia- todavía- rio.

-desgraciado, si le hace daño, juro que...

-no queremos que le pase nada malo a su hijita, verdad- dijo con lastima fingida y dio una risita.

-por lo que más quiera, no le haga nada- dijo el hombre a punto de colapsar.

-bien a ese punto quería llegar.

Como es claro en estos casos, Cuddles le dio una cifra exorbitante a cambio de entregar a Giggles sana y salva.

-yo no dispongo de esa cantidad de dinero...- típico.

-oh… que lastima, bueno, iré donde tengo a su hija y me divertiré con ella, y a lo mejor después la encontrara en el basurero descuartizada, jajaja...

-¡noo...! por favor, tenga misericordia.

-usted tiene la misericordia que quiero y no me la quiere dar.

-conseguiré el dinero, por favor deme 5 días.

-es demasiado.

-por favor, no puedo en menos tiempo.

-mmm...- Cuddles puso cara de cementerio- está bien, 5 dias, y no intente algo estúpido porque si no, su hijita pagara las consecuencias, después le llamare para decir donde haremos el intercambio- colgó.

Regreso al escondite y al entrar su celular timbro.

-hola Cuddles.

-Pop ¿pasa algo?

-pues sí, y quiero saber cómo estas.

-bien, regresare pronto, es que...este trabajo requiere tiempo completo.

-y todo por culpa mía...

-no Pop, tú has sido como un padre para mí, y ahora que tu esposa murió y quedaste invalido en ese accidente, más al cuidado de Cub, que apenas es un bebe, yo te repondré lo que has hecho por mí.

-gracias Cuddles.

-y...qué pasa- dijo adivinándolo.

-Splendid vino por el dinero que debemos.

A Cuddles se le helo la sangre- dile que espere 5 días más- a punto de llorar- en ese lapso tendré el dinero para la deuda, un lugar nuevo en que vivir y para tu operación.

-eres un ángel Cuddles- silencio- dijo también que el dueño del terreno donde vivimos, regresara en unos días y quiere que desalojemos el lugar...

-prometí pagar hoy, pero el asunto se complicó, explícale a Splendid, sé que lo entenderá.

-sé que lo hará.

-bueno tengo que colgar, cuídense mucho los dos.

-claro, cuídate mucho- colgó.

Una lluvia lo empapo de pies a cabeza, entro y vio a Giggles nuevamente dormía.

En la noche, Giggles sintió estar acostada, sin el vendaje en ojos y boca...con alguien encima. Eso último la despertó como soldado, notando que estaba en una cama, con Cuddles sobre ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos cm del otro y respiraban el mismo aire, y como es obvio, Giggles imaginaba que lo peor iba a empezar.

* * *

_Bueno, con esto termino por ahora xD, espero que haya sido de su agrado más no aburrimiento:) _

_Quiero agradecer a Sneik-Shm31 y a Felis, gracias por los reviews n_n_

_Ya estando en eso, __no olviden publicar reviews =)_

_Y ya con esto escrito, hasta la próxima, chau, chau..._


	3. La ingenuidad de Cuddles

_Hola, hola, amigos de Fanfiction, ¡regresé!_

_Espero no haber tardado mucho xP_

_Empecemos de una vez:_

* * *

"**La ingenuidad de Cuddles"**

Giggles respiraba agitadamente- por ppor favor, nno mme haga nnadda- gimió, con lagrimones tamaño cascada cayendo por sus mejillas.

-cállate, que no te haré nada- contestó fastidiado al mismo tiempo que se bajada de la cama.

-y y entonces que...- gimió.

Puso mirada pervertida- mmm... tú quieres que si pase algo- rio- yo no le prometí eso a tu padre.

-¿mi padre?- murmuró.

-en primer lugar, le pedí una jugosa recompensa para dentro de cinco días, y en segundo lugar, si estaba encima tuyo, es porque estaba acomodándote una de las vendas en la pared y resbalé... disculpa si te desperté.

*_sabía que sería amable_*- pensó Giggles- ggracias.

-buenas noches- gruño dejándola atada solo por las manos- ah, y por cierto- dijo deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta- no intentes gritar, no hay nadie en kilómetros, y si lo haces te desfigurare ese lindo rostro que tienes.

La casa era pequeña, constaba solo de una habitación y si salió es a dormir al auto. Así, la noche siguió su curso, con una joven nostálgica y un joven temeroso por cualquier cosa que vaya a pasar.

Al día siguiente, Giggles solo tenía una mano atada al espaldar de la cama, con una soga larga, que le daba una cómoda movilidad, y también, el aspecto de una mascota que se ha portado mal. Cuddles entro trayendo consigo una charola que acerco a la peli-rosada.

-ten.

Giggles vio una hamburguesa y jugo de naranja- ¿para mí?

-¡no!, para mí, lo que pasa es que quiero que tú me des de comer- dijo sarcástico.

-ah, si es para mí- dijo con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-es tu desayuno, no quiero que me lo descuenten.

-gracias- rio tímidamente- porque ya creo, que mi estómago se comió a mi esófago.

-deja de mirarme- gruño.

-porque usas ese pasamontañas, ya vi tu rostro y todavía me acuerdo como es...

-¿quieres que te haga ayunar?

-solo era un decir, Cuddles.

El rubio se levantó con ojos como punto, debido a la impresión- ¿cco como sabes mi nombre?...- se trabó- es decir, ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

-tu celular tiene mucho volumen, y sin querer oí tu conversación con... Russell si no me equivoco, y él te llamo Cuddles, por ende así te llamas, verdad...

-¡maldita sea!- golpeó la pared casi haciendo saltar a Giggles- más te vale olvidar ese nombre.

Giggles hizo oídos sordos y empezó a comer, puesto que el miedo mordaz de ayer, llevó su hambre muy lejos, pero esta ya regresó con fuerza. Cuando terminó, Cuddles salió hacia su auto, claro, dejándola amarrada por la boca y otra mano.

Condujo a velocidad hacia un lugar lejos del escondite y llegó a una villa casi rural, doblo en una esquina y un auto celeste se interpuso haciéndolo parar de golpe. Cuddles entro en temor, ya que conocía al dueño del auto.

Del auto salió un tipo alto de cabello azul y Cuddles salió de su auto para encararlo.

-S Splendid, vaya que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte, eh, vine a ver como esta Pop...

-tranquilo- interrumpió Splendid- lo que te diré será breve.

-¿qque es?- Como si no lo supiera.

-ya te dije que mi hermano llegara en unos días y...- puso cara de lamentación.

-por favor Splendid, dile que espere un poco más, te juro que desalojaré, pero primero tengo que conseguir el dinero, y será hasta cuatro días más...

-cuatro días más- dijo todo dramático- no puedes hablar para que te lo den por adelantado.

-ya lo hice y es imposible... habla con tu hermano... explícale mi situación, seguro lo comprenderá.

-no es tan fácil Cuddles, verás, Splendont no tiene mi carácter... él es de pocas pulgas y no le gusta esperar- silencio- y créeme, es capaz de cometer las peores barbaries que se hayan visto.

-esta vez sí tendré el dinero y desalojaré, lo juro.

-creí que ya lo tenías... Splendont ya me tiene estresado con este asunto y no soporto lidiar con el- dijo fastidiado.

-sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero ruégale que espere un poco más.

-... mira, haré lo que pueda, pero no te garantizo nada, bueno, tengo que irme.

-Gracias Splendid, y no le digas nada a Pop, no quiero alterarlo.

-tranquilo no le diré nada.

Cada quien siguió su rumbo y ya un poco lejos, Cuddles se detuvo cerca de una casa y de ella salió un hombre peli-naranja en pijama, boina y pipa café, sentado en una silla de ruedas, y cargando en brazos a un bebe peli-naranja, que solo usaba un pañal y una gorra de hélice.

Tubo el impulso de ir a saludar, no obstante, su estado de ánimo se encontraba por los suelos, no quería preocupar al tipo que consideraba como un padre, y sabía que no podía contener el deseo de decirle que no conseguirá el dinero porque ha trabajado honestamente, eso lo decepcionaría bastante. Dándose cuenta de eso, se fue del lugar pasando desapercibido.

Quería hablar con alguien, desahogar sus penas, ¿pero con quién? No contaba con nadie más que el mismo, y eso lo remordía y desesperaba.

-Splendont- analizó el nombre en su mente por un rato- porque Splendid dirá que es capaz de las peores barbaries… ¡No! Debe ser una broma para que reúna el monto y desaloje el lugar rápido, para así, no quedar mal con su hermano, pronto tendré el dinero y hay muchos lugares donde puedo vivir.

Estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos, que olvidó que estaba conduciendo y casi choca con un camión.

-¡maldito desgraciado!, aprende a conducir- le paso gritando el chofer.

-aish, mejor me concentro, sino moriré.

Condujo hacia el escondite con precaución y poniéndose nuevamente el pasamontañas, entro y vio a Giggles nuevamente dormida.

Su celular timbró y contestó de inmediato.

-hola.

-tu eres el tal Cuddles- dijo un tipo de voz hostil.

-sí, el mismo, Splendid eres tú.

-no soy Splendid, sino su hermano.

Un sudor frio recorrió el rostro del rubio- e es, tu eres Splendont, verdad.

-ah, que listo, iré al grano, cuando me pagarás y desalojarás, necesito ese terreno.

-e este, es que, no no tengo el dinero aún...

-no lo tienes aún- dijo con garrafal voz.

-por favor, no puedo conseguirlo en menos tiempo, espere un poco m...

-y en cuento tiempo lo conseguirás- dijo sarcástico.

-cuatro días, por fa vor, cuatro días más.

Silencio.

-es demasiado, es obvio que no me conoces, págame cuanto antes.

-por favor no puedo en menos... hola, hola... rayos me cortó.

Se sentó todo enfurruñado, casi al lado y opuesto a Giggles, notando que dormía plácidamente.

*_era cierto, ¿qué voy hacer?, ese tipo no me dará el dinero tan adelantado_*

Seguía en sus cavilaciones, cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, reviró la cabeza mirando a Giggles con cara de lastima, ¿sería verdadera?

-cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa?

Cuddles se levantó de un tirón- estabas fingiendo- masculló cosas inentendibles- ¡ja! Seguramente disfrutas al verme en esta situación.

-no, como crees... tengo que estar contigo cuatro días más... tenme confianza... puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-no tienes miedo de que te pueda hacer- dijo sarcástico- rehén.

-eh, no te molestes, pero cualquiera que te vea detecta fácilmente que no eres malo, vamos, porqué me secuestraste.

Cuddles pensó por un momento, y hubo un incómodo silencio, al notarlo Giggles habló.

-bueno, si no quieres hablar, entones regresare a mi rincón...

-no- interrumpió- ttienes razón, quiero y necesito hablar con alguien.

Giggles sonrió, se dio cuenta de la ingenuidad de su secuestrador.

-Cuéntame- miles de ideas comenzaron agolpar su cabeza- *_tengo que pensar en un plan para escapar, es ahora o nunca*_

Era la oportunidad perfecta, el chico está desesperado y temeroso, por lo que sería fácil escapar. A ella no le interesa realmente la situación de Cuddles, o solo la ignoraba, el hecho es que no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad para retomar nuevamente su libertad.

* * *

_Terminado el capítulo, sé que está un poco corto, pero así soy :9_

_Quiero agradecer a Bloodytokita, Kafferi Coff, Saori Bell, Toumei Shoujo (había otra persona, pero no puso un nombre xP), muchas gracias por su apoyo._

_No olviden publicar reviews ;D_

_Escrito esto, ¡hasta la próxima! _


End file.
